Discovery of Something More
by aid6745
Summary: SUMMARY: Nico's liked Percy for years now, but he's starting to get desperate. He'll do anything to get the boy of his dreams, but never knew how far he'd have to go, but with help from his friends, it might all work out... Or become a smoking crater of despair in his mind forever...
1. Something Secret

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so this is the first fanfiction I've ever published, so don't be expecting gold. I've spent weeks on this chapter, trying to make it as good as I can, but without reviews I wont know what to change, or what I'm good at or am lacking in. Oh well. Even reviews saying how awful I am at writing and how I should stop trying, or something like that's encouraged. I want honest opinions. And It's rated M for a reason. the first chapter is T, but I have plans for later on (MUAHAHAHAHAHA) But seriously. the farther chapters get, It will be very, detailed and inappropriate ;). Well, enough of me. Happy reading!**

**SUMMARY: Nico's liked Percy for years now, but he's starting to get desperate. He'll do anything to get the boy of his dreams, but never knew how far he'd have to go, but with help from his friends, it might all work out... Or become a smoking crater of despair in his mind forever... **

Chapter 1: Something Secret

I never meant to have a crush on him. I mean, I know you don't **choose** who you have a crush on, but have like, almost no friends, one best friend, and you fall hopelessly in love with him. No, no, no, love is a strong word. It's just a crush. I hope it's just a crush. *sigh* Good job Nico. Oh well, what can you do. Anyway, in case you couldn't figure it out already, I'm just a little bit, barely, the teensiest bit... Completely gay, but no one knows. I know what you're thinking "Oh just another coming out story/love story, filled with fluffy rainbow mush" but hey, just hear me out.

So my friend Percy Jackson, heard of him? Of course you have, who hasn't. Well, I've known I've had special feelings for him since the eighth grade, but he's sadly, hopelessly straight. What chance do I have, right? Why don't i just give up on him, right? Because it's not that easy! Four years I've been friends with him, three I've **like** liked him, two I've been trying to like what he likes, and nothing special happened within the past year. It's hopeless though, he likes sports and parties, I like reading and listening to music. Yippee. So we're really good friends, we hang out after school, sleep over at each others houses, play sports together (I know, awful right?) But recently my feelings have grown. I've resorted to creeping sneak peeks while he's changing during gym, sleeping over more often, joining him when he plays things like Soccer or Frisbee, maybe the odd time I've '**fallen**' on top of him during sports, and trying my hardest to always sit by him in , however, after school, we had a little awkward conversation.

"Hey Nico! Get your butt over here!" Percy yelled playfully at me from across the soccer field. I put down my book and walked over to him, and he said "We're gonna start a soccer game. Wanna join?"

"Oh, um... Sure, I guess. Yeah lets play." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but secretly wanting to go back over to my book. Mary just broke up with Jeremy, and Lucas is glad! Who could walk away from a book like that! Anyway, I went to get onto the field and take my place when he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"Dude, you don't have to play if you don't want to. I wont care." Percy said, smiling, somehow sensing my discomfort. "I wont be offended or anything." He added.

"No man, I love doing things with you. Anything for you." I said, slightly dreamily at the last bit, without thinking. I suddenly looking away, desperately trying to hide my burning cheeks.

"Erm... ok. Yeah... We'll hang out later to make up for it, I'll buy pizza. We can invite Rachel and Grover and Annabeth! A little Friday night party! You up for it?" Percy asked. I can't believe how easily he gets carried away. I agreed, hoping he didn't catch my little slip of the tongue. We started the game, with Percy and I on a team with the Stoll brothers, against Charlie Beckandorf, Silena Beauregard, Grover, Rachel and Annabeth. Charlie had the ball and was racing to Travis Stoll in the net. Percy and I were running to stop the behemoth, and i had an idea. I ran faster and passed the ball to Connor Stoll and '**tripped**' onto Percy. We rolled and tumbled, laughing, until I was lying on my back, and Percy above me in a push up position, our faces only a few centimeters away from each other. We started laughing again until our sides hurt, and Percy got up and extended his perfect hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, seeming blissfully unaware that I was blushing like mad.

Our team ended up winning five to three, and our little gang met up, allowing Charlie and Silena to go off and be the perfect, happy, lovebirds they were. I accidentally sighed, loud, while watching them leave. Annabeth looked at me and asked what was wrong, Percy and Grover were still talking about the game, but Rachel... She was watching me, in a weird way. I looked back at her and quietly said nothing to Annabeth, and Rachel just went back to doing whatever it is the Rachel does. Annabeth still looked concerned, and was about to say something when I interrupted her, saying "So guys, Pizza, My place, Right now." They all said yes as quickly as they could, and we hopped on the bus, me beside Percy, obviously.

We got off and went up to my apartment. I went in first, greeted by my father, Hades, about to leave. "Oh. Hello son. Good day?" He asked, ignoring the group of people behind me.

"It was ok, I guess. Are you leaving?" I asked, confused. He never leaves the house. He works from home, writing.

"I, well. I... Have a date" He admitted, blushing. Two things. One, I've never seen my father blush since Mom and Bianca died. Two, he's never dated anyone since Mom and Bianca died.

Not wanting to have this conversation go on any further, I stepped out of his way, muttered "good luck" and went inside with my friends.

Right when we stepped in, Percy pulled out his debit card and laid it flat on the table. "what types of pizza do you guys want? Make it quick, I'm staaaaaarving" He said. And yes, by the way, he did say staaaaaarving, not starving. Rachel and Annabeth said Vegetarian, Grover said Meat lovers, and I said Pepperoni. Percy picked up the phone and ordered three large pizzas. All Pepperoni.

Grover didn't mind, I certainly didn't mind, but Rachel and Annabeth groaned. "What?" He asked. "You guys aren't vegetarians, you can eat meat."

"But meat is more unhealthy!" The girls said in unison, making me smile Percy simply said "too late" and stuck out his tongue, making me giggle. Yes, I can giggle! Just because I look gothic or whatever doesn't mean I cant giggle! Uggh.

So we all sat down, but i only own a three person couch, and a love seat, but guess which two people got the love seat! Damn right, Me and Percy! Right when Percy and I sat down, Rachel asks, out of the blue, "So Nico, ever had a girlfriend? You've never talked about one, but we've been friends since, like, grade nine!"

This surprised me, and i simply said "Never." Sparking oohs and ahhs, and a bit of chuckling from everyone. "What about a boyfriend?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. A skill I could never, for the life of me, learn. So that little comment made the other three burst out laughing, but Rachel sat there staring at me, with her damn eyebrow still raised. I hope she couldn't see i was redder than a tomato.

When Percy stopped laughing he just smiled, mussed up my hair and said "Lay off him guys, he'll find the perfect man someday" Again, making me blush more than i thought was possible. The weird thing was, Rachel never laughed or smiled. She just sat there with the eyebrow raised.

Before I could say anything, Grover cut me off asking to play truth or dare until the pizza arrives. Everyone agreed and Since it was Grover's idea, we let him go first. He asked Annabeth, and she said truth. Grover thought for a little bit, then asked the simplest thing in the history of truth or dare. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Annabeth blushed and muttered something that nobody could hear, causing a chorus of boos and thumbs down. "All right all right! It's Luke!" she exclaimed. She looked sad though. Must be because Luke moved away last year, and forgot to give anyone his phone number. But she perked up as soon as she remembered the game and said what I was fearing.

"Nico, truth or dare?"I said dare, because I knew she would ask me the same question that she was asked. Wouldn't that be fun, saying you like the guy next to you. She smirked and said "Pick a song on your Ipod, play it, and sing it all. No mistakes allowed!" I looked through my phone, but looked at Percy for just a second, but that look decided what I would sing. I picked my song, turned up the volume as high as it would go, stood up and faced my dream boy, and began to sing "Missing" by Evanescence

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

When the song ended, everyone looked at me like I had two heads. Everyone was just looking at me with jaws dropped until Rachel (of course **she** would be the one to speak up) said "That was... Deep. You're a great singer Nico, but, interesting song choice..." After saying this, her lips turned up, just slightly. 'Finally, the enigmatic Rachel Dare has smiled' I thought. I looked back at Percy, who was... Looking confused.

'OH MY GOD' I thought. 'I sang the entire song looking at him! I chose the song because it was how I felt about Percy, but did he understand that? Now he's going to ask about it when everyone leaves! What will I say? Oh my g...' my thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth reminding me about the game. I sat down as fast as i could and we continued the game, but I wasn't enjoying it anymore. Every so often I could see in the corner of my eye, Percy was looking at me, Still confused looking and red-faced. Fuck.

We kept playing until the buzzer rang, saying the Pizza guy was here. I buzzed him up and took the Pizza, and we all sat on the couch, but now I wasn't to glad I was beside Percy. He stopped looking at me after a while though, which is good, because he started talking and smiling again. We picked up our game and Rachel dared me to kiss Percy, on the cheek.I stared at her until Grover just said "Well, go on then!" I looked at Percy and he just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. I leaned over slowly, unsure of if i should kiss for a long time, or just a quick peck, or in between. When my lips reached his flawless cheek my face tingled. It was the most amazing moment of my life! There I was, kissing the boy of my dreams!

The kiss lasted only a second, but it was a second I'd remember forever. Rachel just laughed while Percy and I were blushing so much, you'd think we had a tanning accident. The game kept going with little things like what Grover likes in a girl (he just said Juniper, his girlfriend), how Rachel prefers guys to be hairless, and Percy and Annabeth had to slow dance (one of the worst moments of my life).

Right before I started my dare from Rachel to give Percy a lap dance (We're talking tomorrow, she and I) My father walked in. A second later and I would have died, but everyone started laughing at the close call. "You're all still here? It's midnight! I think its time for you guys to go. Percy, are you staying the night again?" Hades asked. Without even asking me he said "Sure!" We said our goodbyes to our friends and Hades kicked us off to bed, and went to his room, not saying anything more.

Percy and I walked over to my room, and I grabbed my sweatpants and went to go to the bathroom to change for bed, when Percy said "Dude we change in front of each other all the time after gym, just strip to your boxers and go to bed." He said, yawning. I looked over my shoulder, and he was doing just that. I watched as he grabbed the base of his tight V-neck tee-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, messing up his jet black hair. He had sculpted pecs, perfect abs, and the same black happy trail. Percy undid his belt, and took off his pants, slowly, but probably because he was tired. He was wearing loose, plaid blue boxers, showing his toned legs with a minimal amount of body hair, a perfect, round butt, and... Well, a large bulge in the front. He started to look over at me, but I quickly turned back around and took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in grey boxer briefs, showing my near hairless body. I have pubic hair, the beginning of a happy trail, and a bit of under arm hair. Thats it. I Looked over at him, already in my bed (Yes, when we spend the night we sleep in the same bed. Shut up) and he said "Don't be shy Nicky, get in bed and go to sleep." I frowned at him, and tossed my pants on top of him. I hate it when people call me Nicky. He just laughed and pulled me onto the bed.

"Goodnight Nicky" He said with puppy eyes. He knows how much I hate that, so I hit him in the face with a pillow. "Oh, It's on" Percy yelled. He grabbed his pillow and started wailing on me. I laughed and pushed him onto his back by his perfect chest, and jumped on top of him. I beat him with the pillow as much as I could, until he us rolled over and was above me, like during the soccer game. He threw down his pillow and started tickling me! If you don't know, I'm probably the most ticklish person in the world. I was kicking and screaming while he moved his fingers all across my torso like spiders skating on ice.

I must have been laughing really loud because my dad walked in, surprising Percy, making him stop tickling. He sat up, and by that I mean he sat on my crotch. It took all my self-control not to get a hard on right there. Wouldn't that have been hard to explain! Shocked by our awkward position, Hades just said "Go to be, and keep it down" and left as quickly as he could. We just giggled and went back to our spots to sleep.

I felt Percy's fingers creeping towards me under the sheets and whispered "Any closer and you die in your sleep" half serious.

"Ok ok. Feisty, aren't we?" He said, with a hint of a smile on his face.

Fifteen minutes later he was snoring. Loud. I took this as a chance to pretend I was asleep, roll over, and put an arm around him, like I try every night we're together (shut up). But just like every night, he woke up right after I put it on, and put it back by my side. The first few times, this saddened me, but now, I expect it. It still hurts deep inside, that he subconsciously shy's away from my touch. I woke up again a few hours later around 3:45. I'd taken all the blankets, Leaving Percy with none. I was about to put some back on him, when a cloud uncovered the moon, illuminating his body. It was like my own personal show (Shut. Up.) I got a closer look and noticed the faintest traces of chest hair. I must have missed that when we were undressing. I looked down, and noticed his boxers were slightly pulled down, displaying most of his pubic hair. It was just a shade darker than the rest of his hair. Unable to control myself, I lightly caressed the hair, and moved slowly downwards, onto the best part. He jumped at the touch, and I recoiled, but he didn't wake up, and I started up again. I could tell Percy liked the friction, because he almost instantly was at full size, and let me tell you, it was... Well, overwhelming. He had about two and a half more inches of length than I did, and more girth. Then suddenly I thought about what I was doing. Percy trusted me, and here I was, molesting him in his sleep! I felt horrible. I felt dirty. I gave him back his covers and turned to face away from him. I used my best friend, almost my brother, without him knowing, to help my sick, twisted lust! I felled tears pricking in the backs of my eyes, so I tried not to think about it and went to sleep.

I woke up to Percy shrieking"NICO NICO NICO. GET UP, YOUR APARTMENTS ON FIRE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE" I jumped out of bed and put on my pants as fast as I could and turned around to see Percy holding my shirt, laughing. I slapped him, saying something along the lines of 'you asshole' making him laugh even louder. "Your dad went for another date and wouldn't make me breakfast, so I want you too. And you make the best face when you're scared. You knit your eyebrows together and get all wide-eyed." I gave him a death glare, making him throw my shirt at me and walk away, saying "call me when it's ready, I'm gonna take a shower." I growled at him, put on my shirt and went into the kitchen and started mixing pancake batter and frying some bacon.

Right when I finished cooking and setting the table, he walked out with just a towel around his waist. "do you have **any** decency?" I said while smirking. I was perfectly all right with this, but he couldn't know that. He just grinned back and started eating.

When we finished eating (well, when I finished eating. He finished ten minutes before me) I looked up and smiled at him. "What? What did I do" he asked, confused.

"You have syrup dripping down your nipple!" I exclaimed, not able to contain my laughter. He looked at his chest and wiped it off, and smeared it on the towel, grinning again. After we cleaned up I said "Ok, you gotta go home now. I'm leaving."

"I have no plans for today, I can come" He said. "Ok then. I'm going clothes shopping" He said see ya later and left right then. Percy **hates** clothes shopping. When he was out the door, I called Rachel saying "You, me, mall, twenty minutes." She agreed and I left.

When we met at the mall we set down in the food court, but before I could say anything, she said "So you want to know what I was doing last night?" Damn it. How did she know? I nodded and she said "It's quite obvious you're gay Nico, It's no secret. We all know" she said with a smirk. I sat there, dumbfounded with jaw on the floor. "Are you gonna put your face together and talk or are we going to talk?"

I looked at her, confused for a second, then asked "How did yo..." but she cut me off saying "First off, just the general way you look at guys and play sports, when you obviously can't stand them, but get all excited when you get asked, and how you always happen to trip on Percy when we play games. And how you blushed when Percy and I made our boyfriend comments, and you sang a song about loving someone who doesn't know you love them. I mean, Duh. Could it **be** anymore obvious. So anyways, who do you like?" I couldn't believe her.

She knew everything that I was trying to hide. "No one" I said, but she shook her head.

"Yeah right. Hmm, lets see. Charlie, Connor, Travis, Lee, Grover, Luke, Percy, AH HA!" she exclaimed, making everyone around us turn and look at the crazy girl screaming.

"What's so ah ha?" I asked, confused.

"When I said Percy, you blushed, but didn't blush at any of the other names" she said, smiling, making me blush again. "Nico, Nico, Nico. your cheeks give you away, and I already knew it was Percy, but I wanted to have you show it. It's funny to watch you get embarrassed. You sang your love song, which was really good by the way, remember that, while looking into his eyes."

I turned away and said a quiet 'fine', almost a whisper, and thought 'I hate smart people'.

"I knew that one day you'd be asking me for help, so I already have a plan to get you your luscious boy toy. Get ready though. It's nearly foolproof, but you may be surprised with it..."

**AUTHORS NOTE: So there we go. I hope you enjoyed it, and if not, tell me why you didn't so I can make it better. But I'm not taking out the bit with the song. I love fanfictions when someone sings, and you can read the lyrics while listening to the song and imagining the scenario. And I'll try to keep this going for a few chapters, but If no one reviews ever I might just give up, so don't hold back. I'm not an attention whore, just don't want someone to be like "Oh I liked that story. Why did they stop?"**


	2. Musical Expression?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here we go! Chapter two! I'm sorry it took so long. I just started school again, and got the teacher who talks all class, and gives insane homework. Yippee. Anyways, I'm excited for this chapter. It'll start to set things in motion, and get us closer to the inappropriate goodness. So this story is slightly musical based, with the characters singing, but not breaking out into song like Broadway, but singing at normal times, like normal people. And again. Later in the story, it will get better, and meet the standards of Mature.**

**SUMMARY: Nico's liked Percy for years now, but he's starting to get desperate. He'll do anything to get the boy of his dreams, but never knew how far he'd have to go, but with help fro his friends, it might all work out... Or become a smoking crater of despair in his mind forever... **

Chapter 2: Musical Expression?

"How would joining the singing class make Percy and I get together? And why not like an art class, or something... Less dumb?" I asked. "I don't want to spend the last term of eleventh grade **_singing! _**And we don't choose what class we get in, how could we get in?"

"Well if you stop asking questions and let me talk, maybe you'd know! I can get you in by just going into the schools class schedules and put your names in the class. And it's **_Musical Expression_**, not just singing. You show your feelings through singing. Last night, Percy reacted to your love song. He understood what it meant, but wasn't sure! You could sing about him subtly, and give little hints and shit when you hang out, and he's bound to follow you like a puppy!" Rachel exclaimed, out of breath from her mini rant.

"But how can you get into the class lists?" I asked, perplexed.

"Nico, this place isn't the friggin FBI, It's halfblood high school! The teachers wont expect a student to change who goes where, and besides, I'm a genius." She said with a wink.

"Ok, ok, gotcha. But I thought you said this plan would be shocking. The most shocking part was when you said shit." I said, looking at her quizzically.

"This is just part one of the Rachel 'Get Nico And Percy To Bang Each Other Repeatedly' plan, or, GNAPTBEOR, but that just sounds dumb, so 'Get Nico And Percy To Bang Each Other Repeatedly' it is." Rachel said with a smirk.

I said, jokingly "Then what's part two of plan 'whateverthefuck'?"

"SHOPPING! We have to make Percy notice you, so we gotta get you some clothes to show off your sex appeal. So no more emo stuff until you and Percy've done 'more' than seen each other naked."

Rachel and I went to every clothing store in the mall, and made me try on everything on the racks. I'm so glad she brought her 'daddy's' wallet, because there's no way I could ever afford this. We (she) bought ten pairs of skinny jeans, colours ranging from black to blue to red to white. We got plain, one colour, all V-neck tee-shirts, in every colour imaginable, the same shirts, but with zebra patterns and polo's. We (she) also bought two pairs of purple, and sky blue high top converse. We parted, with Rachel's dad texting her nonstop, wondering where she was.

About a week later, I was sitting beside Percy in homeroom, all dressed in red skinnies and a purple striped V-neck, with matching purple shoes, when we got our schedules for the last term. Before I even had a chance to glance at my classes, I heard Percy make a series of noises, from 'What! Come on!' to the plain and simple 'Uggh'. I can't believe Rachel was actually able to choose our classes. I've got to be sure I never annoy her anymore! I looked over at Percy, and innocently asked "Whats wrong Perce?"

"I got Musical Expressions! The 'sing your feelings' class! This was, like, the last one I should have gotten!" He complained, loudly, earning us a glare from Mrs. Dodds.

"Don't worry. I got it too." I said, showing him my time-table, trying not to grin. I can't believe this is happening! Percy perked up when he saw we could hang out together when everyone else is singing, dancing, or whatever they feel like doing. Mrs. Dodds dismissed us, and I told Percy I had to go talk to another teacher. I ran around the halls until I found Rachel by the girls bathroom. She grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me in, hard.

"Not so rough!" I whined. "Why are we in the **_girls _**bathroom?"

"Because if Percy sees us, he's going to try to join our conversation, and nobody ever comes in here since Clarisse nearly drowned someone in that toilet" Rachel said, pointing to the stall second from the wall. "So you need to know what to sing for your class with lover boy?"

No longer surprised when Rachel knew something she shouldn't, I just nodded and looked at her pleadingly. The class is every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and tomorrow's Friday, and I don't know what Rachel's plan says I should do.

"You want to sing something big to get Percy's attention. Something big, unusual, and has a message saying 'hey Percy! I want to suck your dick!' got it?" Rachel said under a smile.

This woman is seriously messed up! "So what songs are you thinking?" I asked, ignoring the image Rachel put in my mind (I can think back on that later).

"I already made a list. Pick one" she said, handing me her Ipod...

The next day, in the 'sing your feelings' class, as Percy called it, I walked in and sat down next to him, now in white skinny jeans (and by skinny, I mean painful,sperm killing, skin tight) and matching blue shoes and striped shirt, waiting for the teacher to arrive. A minute later, a man walked, well, wheeled into the room.

"Hello kids, my name is Mr. Brunner, but you can call me Chiron. As you know, in this class, we all come up, one by one, and do a musical performance, to show your feelings. And don't be embarrassed about showing your innermost thoughts. We're all friends here. Who'd like to come first?" when no one raised their hand, Mr. Brunner, er, Chiron, pointed at me and said "You there, young man in the blue, how about you? Come up here, put on some music, and sing whatever matches what your feeling right now" I said sure, trying to sound excited and bubbly, wanting to make a good first impression. I plugged my Ipod into the Ipod jack and turned on my music. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

'Cause she's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

"That was... Incredible! You sing amazingly! What's your name boy?" Chiron asked

"Nico, sir. Thank you sir." I said, surprised by the praise.

"Don't 'sir' me Nico. It's Chiron. Don't think of me as a teacher, I mean, this is barely a class! We sing and enjoy ourselves! You can sit down now. I can't wait until next week."

I sat down next to Percy again, but he seemed oblivious to the fact I even left. He was staring distantly again, like when I first sang to him. I hope this is all part of Rachel's plan! We never got around to Percy singing, which is probably a good thing, because I imagine he sounds like a dying animal. Class ended and he went back to normal, and I tried the next part of Rachel's plan. When Percy told a joke, I laughed more than usual, bumping my shoulder onto his. When we were going to our next class, I was walking ahead of him, and dropped my books. When I went to pick them up, I didn't bend my knees. I bent at my waist, with my ass right in front of him. I turned around, smiled, and continued walking, swaying my hips slightly.

After school, Percy and I went back to his apartment. So, he lives with his mom, Sally, and her boyfriend, Paul. He's never met his dad, but from the stories from his mom, he doesn't seem to want to. When I walked in Sally called a "Welcome home Percy!" from the kitchen. When we walked by, she was wearing makeup, jewelry, and a long, blue-green dress. "Oh! Hey there Nico. You staying the night?" I nodded and she walked by, to meet Paul, also dressed up, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Paul and I are going out to eat, and watch a movie. Have fun, and don't break anything this time!" she said, eyeing Percy closely. Last time I stayed over, we played baseball in the living room and hit a lamp... Whatever.

Before I could really remember that moment, Percy said "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. You can watch TV for a while, ok?"

I became super flustered at the thought of Percy being naked in the other room, with water running all down his body, rubbing himself down. I hoped he couldn't tell. " Ok, but leave some hot water. I need to have one after you." I said. still hoping my blush wasn't to obvious. But who could blame me? i have the picture of my dream boy nude, with wet hair clinging to his body, his abs and pecs glistening with the moisture...

"Just shower with me. Then we finish faster, and can do stuff quicker." Percy said. This time I knew he could see me blushing. I stammered and stumbled my words, until giving into my primal urges, agreeing to go in with him.

We walked in, and I just thought about what I'd done. If he see's me looking at him, or me getting... Well... Excited, Jesus **_Fucking_** Christ Nico! You're such a **_Fucking_** idiot! Shit... Well, at least my last memory before he ditches me, will be seeing him naked!... Uggh.

After yelling at myself in my head, I turned around to see Percy looking at me, smirking. "A little shy, are we?" He asked.

"No!" I said, not wanting to look weird, I took off my shirt and socks. I looked back and he just laughed, pulling off his shirt, slowly. Gotta be because my brain slowed down the moment for me. Good ol' friend brain. Damn I'm weird... Before long, we were both in our underwear. His boxers were perfectly displaying the bulge they were hiding, reminding me of that night. I felt ashamed, and looked away. I pulled down my underwear, still soft mind you, showing my three inch long, hairless... You know what. Hey, I'm still 16! I closed my legs tight and held my arms in front of myself, slightly, but not obviously, covering myself. Percy just laughed at how timid I was acting and pulled down his boxers. I almost gasped. Percy was 17, only a year and a half older than me, but he had a four or five inch dick! His black hair was trailing down from his navel, ending to lightly, I guess, caress his manhood.

He obviously didn't care that he was naked, because he was standing with his legs at shoulder width, and his hand on his hip, laughing at me. "Stop being so shy! We're both guys. Just get in the shower, dummy." Percy said, still smiling. I blushed, and stepped in, him following, turning on the water. I tried to ignore the fact that Percy (**_Percy_**) was naked, right behind me, but it's hard when he bumps you with his elbow every little while, or his dick happens to brush across your ass.I looked back and saw him up close, and it was better than I imagined. Percy was tanned and muscled, and had water and soap dripping down his body's curves and indents. He turned around to pick up the conditioner, and I saw his round, perfect ass, and between his legs, his personal's hanging down.

It was then that I couldn't control myself. I lunged forewords, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He was shocked beyond belief. He yelped into my mouth and pushed me away. "NICO! THE **_FUCK _**IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He shrieked, wide eyed and jaw dropped. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! Never even think of coming back, or talking to me, you little fucking freak... Just leave. We're... We're done." He said.

**AUTHORS NOTE: There we go. I know it's been like 2 months, but I've been having personal issues. I'm going to take the whole issue and use it to make the next chapter better. And I was going to make this chapter longer, but since I haven't done anything lately, i thought a little bit of a story was better than nothing. Oh well. I'm sorry it's been so long, and I hope you liked it!**


	3. author update, will be removed soon

I know I've been gone for whatever, but, shit happens. I dont mean to seem ungrateful, I love every one if guys, but you know... stuff went down. I plan on updating soon. I know that ive been gkne for ages, but I swear, every apology wouldn't be big enough. I hope that you don't hate me.I have the next chapter half written! Love you!


End file.
